


Don't Let the Pigeon Default after Deadline!

by Amy



Category: Elephant and Piggie - Willems, Pigeon Series - Willems
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, kidlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/pseuds/Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever you do, don't let the pigeon sign up for this challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Pigeon Default after Deadline!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts).



>   
> 
>   * You must be 18 or over to participate. 
>   
> 
>   * Only one signup per person! 
>   
> 
>   * You can change your sign-up details until sign-ups close, by signing up again using the exact same name and email. Please double and triple check that you've spelled your name and email right! 
>   
> 
>   * You must use a unique name. The sidebar of the sign-up form will show the list of participants. This includes not allowing names that are the same except for spaces/special characters/capitalization. 
>   
> 
>   * Writers are only required to 1) write 1000 words in the fandom assigned 2) with the characters chosen. Due to the nature of the challenge, prompts/details are not binding, ie **optional details are optional!** (Although most authors try to adhere to them if they can.) 
>   
> 
>   * Your story must be 1,000 words in one of the fandoms on your recipient's list. 
>   
> 
>   * It must use all of the characters they specify, unless their details say otherwise. 
>   
> 
>   * Whatever you do, don't let the pigeon sign up for this challenge. 
> 


…

Oh, good. They're gone. That took forever.

Hi.

Happy holidays.

How are you doing?

I was wondering.

Can I write something for Yuletide?

I'm sure the rules there were just suggestions.

They mean OTHER pigeons, not me.

Besides, I'm actually 217 in bird years.

I set up a brand-new email address and added yuletide@yuletidetreasure.org to my list of contacts, so there's no way my assignment will go to my spam filter.

I want fic in some really obscure fandoms. No one ever writes about my favorite characters.

Did you know that there aren't any stories about characters in Mad Hawks? It won all those Avian Emmys, but no one cares.

I can't find any Bird Bang Theory stories either. I think everyone is just intimidated by how smart the main characters are.

And no one ever writes Lacey and the MiddleEagle, even though it's totally canon.

I've been a good pigeon. I'm on Santa's nice list.

I can write a thousand words in less than an hour.

I didn't default on any of my fic challenges last year.

I even won an award for one of my stories. I have a banner from Geonesties and everything.

I have all the canon for every fandom I'd sign up with.

I'll be easy to match.

I'll write anything. Really! I could have written that Slave Raven from Care-a-Lot fic everyone talked about.

I like giving fandom a gift.

I'd write TWO fics for my recipient.

I'll offer to pinch hit.

I want to feel like a part of something bigger than myself this season, and I can't volunteer in a soup kitchen just because of the health code.

Why won't you let me be great?

YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME. IT'S THE INTERNET AND I'M ANONYMOUS. I'M SIGNING UP AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME.

  


> SUBJECT: [yuletide] Your Yuletide Assignment!  
> FROM: yuletide@yuletidetreasure.org  
> DATE: 11/14/2009 6:50 PM  
> TO: busdrivingpigeon@gmail.com
> 
> !!!!11!!!**!!! CAPSLOCKED NOTE OF GREAT IMPORTANCE !!!!11!!!***!!!
> 
> * BECAUSE WE ARE MOVING TO THE ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN FOR POSTING,  
> * UPLOADING THIS YEAR WILL NOT OPEN UNTIL EARLY DECEMBER.  
> *  
> * DETAILED INSTRUCTIONS WILL GO OUT BY EMAIL WHEN UPLOADING IS  
> * READY AND WILL BE POSTED ON THE YULETIDE_ADMIN LIVEJOURNAL   
> * COMMUNITY.  
> *   
> * (PS YOU CAN STILL *WRITE* YOUR STORY EARLY!!! :)
> 
> Now, without further ado...
> 
>  
> 
> Here's your Yuletide assignment!
> 
> Your Recipient: Plucky Duck  
> Your Matching Fandom(s): Where the Wild Fowls Are
> 
> Request 1: Mo Willems - Elephant and Piggie and Pigeon Books (Elephant/Piggie)  
> Details: I love them and their friendship and their jokes so much. They're definitely the best characters Mo Willems ever wrote! Het or gen fic is fine. Other characters from that universe would be great, but please don't bring in the pigeon. He gets enough face time in the books as it is.

You know what? I don't like my recipient. He doesn't DESERVE my fic.

Maybe Yuletide just isn't the fannish challenge for me.

I'm think I'm going to sign up for 3 Ships.


End file.
